


What did I deserve?

by Littlewolf911



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewolf911/pseuds/Littlewolf911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original work about a lost teenager</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did I deserve?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece of work I came up with, tell me what you think :)
> 
> it's not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes :)

Since when was this okay? Since when was it alright to be treated like this?

Like i'm to be looked down on. Like i'm stupid. Like i'm disgusting.

Like you hate me.

Do you?

Hate me I mean.

Did I deserve this?

I'm just a kid and you couldn't even be supportive of the one person who made me happy.

so did I deserve to be called a typical 17 year old slut that was going to get pregnant, when I hadn't ever slept with a person all because you had thought I didn't agree with you?

I was there for you all, It would take me an hour to get to see you even when I needed to sleep.

so did I deserve to be acknowledge in a tone that suggests that I'm something disgusting?

I told you everything except the things that would make you worry, and stood by you every time something was wrong.

so did I deserve to be so carelessly lied too by you nearly everyday?

I have so many things wrong, I'd try to let you know when I felt brave enough but you didn't care.

so did I deserve to be scoffed at when I told you something that important?

You said you'd be there to talk too about anything when I told you about my depression, I tried too.

so did I deserve to be told to stop making up bullshit?

You taught me not to smoke or do drugs because it can kill you.

so did I deserve to be yelled at because I didn't buy cigarettes for you when I was 18?

I grew up loving to learn, especially about the human body and I loved sharing what I learnt.

so did I deserve to be told I'm typical 18 year old who thinks I know everything all because I share my views and what I've been taught?

I trusted you to keep me safe and thought you had loved me ever since I was little.

so did I deserved to have hatred spoken by you behind my back?

I did so much and now I feel like I was blinded by the love I had for family.

so did I deserve to feel like this?

I was carefree, I was young and family made me happy.

I was ignorant by 12.

I did the best I always could to try make people proud.

I wasn't good enough by 13.

I try to be who I was, even if others didn't like me.

I was worthless by 14

I was trying to discover who I was and what I believed in.

I was pathetic by 15

I was sick but at school and working.

I was useless by 16

I was trying to stay connected with people, my own friends and family

I was alone by 17

I was not everything people wanted me to be and I didn't even have the respect in myself to care.

I was hated by 18.

I can't be what people expect of me and I can't be happy here anymore.

I will be gone by 19.

It's what I deserve, isn't it?


End file.
